The Perfect Shade of Teal
by Oliviax3
Summary: A collection of short HitsuMatsu oneshots. Chapter 14: She was cold and he just doesn't understand why.
1. Her Eyes

**AN: -sqweeee- I have just read some fanfics about HitsuMatsu and I love this couple!! so I wanted to write something for them!! and cuz there isnt enough hitsumatsuness around  
I dont own bleach, fyi **

* * *

Her eyes. They were cloudy, cold and serene. She was warm, clear and strong. Her eyes were like veils, shielding you from her secrets, keeping you from her true self. She held so much within those eyes, so much that no one knew about. They were astounding, and strikingly beautiful. One would always find themselves wondering about her eyes. Those eyes that said so little and held so much. 

In ways, she betrayed her eyes. She was always found with a smile on her face and there was that present bounce in her step. Her eyes were bold and icy, but when you got to know her she was warm and sweet.

Sometimes, she became her eyes. When the number of empty sake saucers would multiply around her, were the times that the shield in her eyes became thicker, when the door to herself locked. The want to forget, the need to move on forced her to do it in unhealthy ways and when she woke up she found herself remembering. She hadn't forgotten and that only brought more pain, one more secret to hide.

When she was fighting she molded into her eyes. She became intent and serious, in her stance ready to fight, ready to die if the time ever came. A look of hunger overcame her, the hunger to kill. It was so different, so unlike her. But if you looked harder you would see the hunger melt away with only drive, the drive to become stronger, to learn more, the drive to find someone who would understand.

She had always wanted someone who could understand, who could unravel her many mysteries. Someone who could see her for her and look past her cold eyes. Someone who could pull the veil from the awaiting window and let the warm sunshine in.

She was talking to her taichou, she didn't even know what she was talking about, but she did know that she drank a lot yesterday. Her head pounded and her memory was cloudy, she could only remember a thin outline of what happened the day before.

Her lips were chapped and her hair stood in disarray. Visible lines around her eyes could be seen and she faltered with each word. People walked by assuming that it was _just_ another hangover, nothing has happened, she will be over it by tomorrow. When really, she wouldn't. She was struggling, searching for some light in that cold, dark cave of hers and she felt like no one would ever understand.

"And then, I was telling him to s-stop when a hollow came out of no where! And then-"

"Matsumoto. What's wrong?"

She was cut off abruptly with the question that she has wanted to hear for who knows how long, the question that she so desperately wanted to answer. Needed to answer.

She looked into his own eyes. They overflowed with the want to understand. They were so warm, calming, comforting, reassuring, passionate and wanting. She felt her eyes water, there were so many tender emotions in his eyes that it overwhelmed her. Her own eyes overflowed, releasing so much. And it felt good. For the first time, it felt good to let go.

And she would let him understand because only he could unravel her many mysteries, because he saw her for her. He unveiled the heavy curtain that has hidden her for so long, he beamed a light into her cold and dark cave. He looked past her image, her icy eyes and saw only her. He would understand because he was her sunshine.

She let one tear fall from her eyes, and then they fell, one after the other. So many secrets, so many regrets, but now she had someone to gently caress her cheek and wipe them all away.

* * *

**AN: I rewrote this and i personally think this is a lot better!**

**I want to hear what you think of it! review? constructive critism is welcome!**

**bye for now!**


	2. Sake, Heat and the Chills

**AN: hey! its me with my fast updates again! o yea! another chapter and i still dont own bleach... **

* * *

Sometimes, it got so hot in Soul Society that Matsumoto was sure she would rather die _again_ then go through another day. The invisible shield around The Court of Pure Souls blocked other spirits, but why not the heat? How did they expect people to work under these conditions, nevertheless save people from those crazed hollows!? 

She would _loooove_ hot days if she were in the real world. She could wear short skirts and bikinis all the time! But nooooo!. Here in soul society you're stuck in the same black robe. Didn't people know that black absorbed sunlight? Apparently it was tradition to wear the same fricken robe everyday.

Another thing the heat brought (a long with short tempers) was the constant sweating. Matsumoto _hated _sweating, especially in her, "Valley of the gods". But she sweats a lot behind her neck too and her _hair_… her hair would stick to her neck like butter to a pan. And she couldn't tie it up because it was too thick and too heavy, it was only on these days did she want short hair… _really _short hair. Yet sweating was _one_ reason to thank black robes.

Then, she discovered something extraordinary. It was a long time ago, but she remembered a hot day where she walked into Orihime's apartment and it was chilly, chilly as in almost _cold_. Matsumoto thought this was a gift from God. She asked Orihime what it was and she said something like, "air conditioning". Matsumoto asked where it came from and when Orihime showed her, Matsumoto didn't believe it. How could something like _that_ produce such a wonderful escape from the hot days!?! Matsumoto wanted to take that box of air back to soul society but no matter how long Orihime tried to explain it to her, Matsumoto was driven.

But now she was trying to endure another hot scorching day in Soul Society (in the same robe)and she didn't have that box of air that she so badly wanted. On these days all she had was the bottle of sake that she kept close and the small window in the office. Oh! And she had her Ice Captain!

Matsumoto seemed to cling to her Taichou (and sake) during the hot days of Soul Society. There was something about his aura that made the weather better. It wasn't the fact that he could manipulate it or that he had an ice zanpuakto. His cold aura relaxed her and calmed her. It cleared the sweat on her brow and quieted the fast beating of her heart. He made the air around him fresh and airy where it would usually be thick and humid. She could breath when she was around him.

"But where was he now??" She wondered as she laid sprawled on the couch fanning herself with one hand and holding a bottle of sake in the other.

She took one last sip/gulp of it before jumping off the couch a little too quickly. She stood there for some seconds, shifting her weight from foot to foot thinking of where he might be. As soon as she thought of the possibilities, she set out on her quest.

She roamed the hallways, knocked on doors and questioned everyone she passed. An hour went by and she was about to give up on her "quest" because she still hadn't found him. She grew agitated as she walked up and down the same hallways, one hand on the back of her neck and the other carrying the nearly empty bottle of sake. Where the hell was he?

Just then she felt something bump into her midsection. Oh, what good timing her captain had!

"Ouch! Taichou! I have been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed happily looking down on him, she was getting a little tipsy now.

"MATSUMOTOOO!!! You made me drop all of my paperwork!" his short temper flared as he tried to recover the pieces of paper that were falling like snow.

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" she said bending down and collecting the paperwork. Finally, she could breath and she was getting a hold of her senses again.

"Matsumoto," he said clearly, she was surprised by the way he said her name. He was tired and she knew this but it was that "stop what you're doing" kind of tone.

A smile teasingly curled his lips before he outstretched his hand towards her, "Give me the bottle of sake."

Matsumoto sighed and put her hands on her hips, testing him. She wasn't _that _drunk, was she??

"Now, would be good"

She squinted her eyes, frustrated and then reluctantly handed over the bottle. Instead of throwing it away like he usually did, he drank it with ease. Surprisingly, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked ahead of Matsumoto who still had to collect the papers that had fallen. He disappeared down the hall and she glared after him.

She entered their office and she set the load of paperwork on his desk. As she was about to lay back down on the couch, she already saw him sleeping contently.

She sighed for what seemed like the fifth million time today, before she hesitantly walked up to the stack of paper work and sat herself down. She took a deep breath of the cool and fresh air before she started getting to work, slowly of course because she kept her eye on the sleeping form of her small captain. If he saw her doing _his_ paperwork she might have to do it again so she made sure he didn't wake up… Yet he would find out anyways, wouldn't he? So maybe she just liked to look at him while he was sleeping, that wasn't a problem …_right_? Besides, she liked to see him happy, not as serious and less tense then he always was.

Hours passed and the stack of finished work grew. Her pen scribbled across the papers effortlessly. Who knew that Hitsugaya really awoke half an hour ago and was watching her doing _his_ work. He liked seeing her serious and focused, it was different.

And who knows, maybe she would use the heat for an excuse next time!!

Or so he hoped... wow, that sake really had gone to his head.

* * *

**AN: as you can see i lengthened this one a bit and made it less sappy... lol I hoped you liked this one because I tried to make it humorous... or more so than my usual style..****dont forget to review!! bye for now!**


	3. Holding On

Matsumoto hated being sick. She hated staying in one room all day with no air except the smell of... sickness. But of course it couldn't be avoided when you drink as much as she does. Now, as she was laying in bed, all she could do was wish she hadn't drank as much as she did yesterday.

Matsumoto groaned while shifting on to her other side. The couch that she was laying on was small so she had trouble facing the other direction. With one hand, she reached for the bucket that should have been near by. She caught hold of it and sat up, leaning over it. She squeezed her eyes tightly, breathing in and out. Her body was shaking as she anticipated what was going to happen.

Hitsugaya walked in to check on her, and he sighed when he saw her arms around her stomach, leaning over the bucket. She didn't hear him walking over to her side, but she did feel him gather her hair into his hands, and hold it against her neck. Her eyes flashed open at his warm touch and her body stopped shaking with the feeling of familiarity. She looked back at him, her eyes questioning his actions but he looked at her with an almost worried expression.

And then, she suddenly tore her gaze away from him and her body started shaking again. The grip on her hair tightened as she violently started retching. The vile and thick liquid hit the bottom of the bucket and he couldn't think of anything else to soothe her then to stroke her hair. But for her, just his presence was more than enough.

She panted for a while after she was done, the sound giving him an odd feeling. He let go of her silky hair and she laid back down on her back. Her lips were pursed with the despicable taste of vomit and her brow was sweating.

He got up to leave before he felt her smooth hand wrap around his own.

"Wait..." she whispered hoarsely, her eyes pleading. She wanted his company.

He smirked, "You drink too much, Matsumoto"

She gave him a half smile, "I know, but... _stay_"

"I'll be back to check on you, don't worry."

She gently squeezed his hand. She liked the texture of it. Rough yet caring. Small but strong.

She held on to his hand for a moment longer before letting go and closing her eyes. She sighed as she heard the small click of the sliding door, but she knew he would come back to check on her... he always came back.

* * *

**AN: okaaay, dont ask where this came from, It was more of a spur of the moment kind of story. Besides, I think that its sweet when a guy holds your hair when ur -ahem- sick. .lol. **

**oh!! i rewrote the first chapter if you want to reread it! i changed it a lot and well, I think its a lot better! **

**...The next chapter will be more 'touchy-feely' and 'deep', promise!...**

**Reviews?? even though it's kind of wierd.. :)**


	4. No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...But I do in my dreams

AN: hn, been a long time, no? lol. This is short, like all the other chapters.. but I just _had_ to update because to my utter disgust there is a rise in HitsuHina fanfics and I don't like it. At all. So I did the only thing I can do, and thats update! anyways, this isn't the chapter I promised, but I hope its decent...and three cheers for 1,548 hits so far!! Thanks.  
_**Please Review. **_

* * *

_"What's your name?" his voice was smooth yet it _seemed_ to echo in her head.  
_

_"M-Matsumoto. Matsumoto Rangiku" she _answered_ timidly, it had been a long time since someone has asked her that. A long time.  
_

_"How old are you, Matsumoto?"  
_

_She hung her head, ashamed.  
_

_"You don't know?" he replied for her, "then when's your birthday?"  
_

_She shrugged again, unable to find her voice.  
_

_"Then let today be your birthday, the day you are no longer alone."  
_

_Her silent silver eyes followed after him as he walked away. And her voice was found._

Matsumoto crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She knew she was missing an important meeting, but at this point she didn't care. She couldn't handle another meeting about the betrayal, only because she would hear his name too many times. The name that pounded in her head whenever it was spoken, the name that was screamed in her ears every time it was whispered and the name that reopened wounds.

_Ichimaru Gin. _

She had been in denial for some time now. Lying to herself about his betrayal, telling herself that he would come back. But on this day of all days, everything became clear. He was gone. He had stepped out of her life as fast as he came in, leaving nothing but footprints on her heart.

His smooth and calming voice replayed in her head. Memories became clearer and everything was coming back to her, painfully.

_Then let today be your birthday, the day you are no longer alone. _

She had believed him, and she felt utterly foolish for doing so. He had told her she would never be lonely again. He told her so much, so many words of promise, and she believed him. Not only did he betray Soul Society, he betrayed her.

Reality came crashing in on her in that moment. It felt like everything was slowly fading away. Everything vanished and she was surrounded by nothingness. She was alone.

She couldn't deny it, She couldn't lie because he was gone and he wasn't coming back. She couldn't pretend like everything was alright because she had no one to pretend in front of. She had no one and she was alone.

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou."

The voice was serene, strong and familiar. Her captain's voice was so different then the one that played with her mind.

"You weren't at the meeting."

She didn't face him, "I know. Gomen, taichou."

An understanding silence passed between the two.

"I'll come back later," His voice was delicately laced with worry.

She was surprised by what he said, "Thank you, Taichou."

He looked back at her, "By the way… Happy Birthday, Matsumoto."

She smiled one of her priceless smiles and her eyes were glittered with happiness.

"Thank you, Taichou"

_Because I am no longer alone. _


	5. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... But I do own Icecream in my freezer!

A/N: Hello there! It's me with my supaaa fast updates.. but I was bored today-sniff-. Oh! and this story is dedicated to O-ICECREAM-O hence the icecream theme... lol. I will probably be updating regularly now with these short takes of their lives.. If I write a long oneshot, it will be published seperately. Thanks._**  
Please Review.**_

* * *

Hitsugaya looked around cautiously. Making sure no one was around; he carefully extended his hand and handed the money to the vendor. He surveyed the area again before taking the delicious item from the salesperson. 

He inwardly smiled at his prize, even he could indulge sometimes.

He licked the ice-cream, its sweetness lingered on his tongue. He was just about to take another lick when he bumped into something. Something squishy.

"Taichoooouuu! I didn't know you liked ice-cream!" she squealed happily, clasping her hands together.

He scowled deeply, "You're supposed to be working, Matsumoto"

She waved her hand, dismissing it, "What kind is it, taichou?"

He didn't answer.

"Oooooh! It looks like its chocolate! Too bad they don't have a watermelon flavored ice-cream, huh taichou?!"

He sighed, "You should get back to work, Matsumoto"

She pouted, "But you're not working! Besides, I want to taste the chocolate ice-cream!"

"No." He took another lick.

She crossed her arms, "fine."

Before he knew what was happening, he felt something against his lips, and it wasn't his ice-cream. His eyes widened with shock and surprise as he took notice that it was her lips. She was _kissing_ him and his mind went completely blank.

The peck only lasted seconds, yet to him, they were long seconds. Very long.

He was in a daze of confusion until he heard her lick her lips, "mmmm... I think chocolate is my favorite flavor!"

His eyes widened to their extent as she happily walked away, with a small smirk.

And if you were listening you could hear the gentle _plop!_ Of the ice-cream that fell from his hands.


	6. No Day but Today

A/N: yet another chapter! and I still don't own Bleach... -sigh- must all my dreams be shattered?! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You write uncommonly fast, taicho," Matsumoto observed while circling his desk. 

Hitsugaya ignored her.

"How many letters do you have to write? Letters of business, too… oh how annoying."

"It is lucky that they fall to my lot instead of yours."

"I do have _my_ share of paperwork, you know."

"Not that you ever do it..." he muttered

"Well at least I'm not a workaholic!"

"I call it being _responsible_, you should try it sometime Matsumoto"

"Having too many responsibilities isn't good for you... You should try having some _fun,_" she said 'fun' as if he didn't understand what it meant.

"What happened to living for the moment?" she asked.

"Technically, we're dead Matsumoto."

"But that doesn't mean you can't _live_."

He didn't answer.

"You're always living for tomorrow, taicho-"

"I call it being prepared," he interrupted.

"Pfft, _prepared_," she mocked him. " When you're dead there will always be a tomorrow, why not live for _today_?"

"Because when you live for today, nothing ends up getting done. Get to work Matsumoto."

She leaned on his desk, her elbows resting on the piles of paperwork and her chin gently laid in her hands. Her eyes gave a mischievous twinkle.

"There's no day but today, Taicho"

"Hnn.."

"You have to _seize_ the moment," she said in a hushed whisper that was undeniably seductive.

He ignored her yet again as she promptly got up and left the room, throwing her sash over her shoulder and holding her head high. Hitsugaya sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk, then at the door. He grumbled inaudible words under his breath as he got up and followed her out of the room. And sure enough she was there, leaning against the opposite wall with a knowing smile.

"Hn… Took you long enough. Let's go!"

And she took his hand and led him through the hall.

* * *

-hehehhe- I had some fun with this.. and if you can tell, the first few lines are from "Pride&Prejudice" which I do not own and the line "No day but today" I took from the movie, Rent... I don't own that either. AUGH! theres so many things I can only _wish_ I owned. 

_**Please Review**_


	7. Study Break

AN: hey hey hey! Yes, another chapter and no, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

She watched him discreetly from her couch, her eyes following the whimsical movements of his hand. He silently worked at his desk; the only sound was the sweeping noise from the brush in his hands that casually swept across the papers. 

She heaved herself off the sofa and slyly walked over to his desk. Her hands rested on the corners of the small table and her hair lay directly over his paperwork.

"You seem busy today, taicho," she inquired, advancing towards him.

He raked his hand through his hair, "Yamamoto taicho decided to pile work on, as if we don't have enough to do..."

She leaned forward and smiled, "The nerve of the old man."

"You're telling me..." He smirked.

"Hey! Why don't you take a study break?" She asked. Her eyes were wide and innocent, although they sparkled teasingly.

He eyed her disapprovingly while she tried to put on her best pleading look.

"No. There's too much work to do," he answered indifferently, expecting her to retire from her childish ideas.

She instantly closed the three foot gap between them to about three inches. She didn't give up so easily.

"Please?"

He gave no answer, but for Matsumoto, this was invitation enough. She gently pressed her lips against his, starting easy. As soon as she saw that he wasn't protesting, she nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for the entrance she wanted. Hitsugaya, being as tired as he was, was happy to oblige.

She tasted of sake and of her own distinct flavor. An engaging flavor, one he found he enjoyed a great deal, along with these '_study breaks'._

Yet, he wouldn't be to happy the next day when he found out that the characters on his paperwork were smudged and barely legible. He cursed Matsumoto and her irresistible sweet taste.

* * *

Okay, as you can see there was a hint of citrus in this one, very very mild of course because I'm not to experienced when it comes to HitsuMatsu and _kisses_. Things get very OOCish for me. I tried making Hitsugaya a little more 'carefree' in this chapter to show that they were comfortable kissing and I don't know whether 'carefree' qualifies as out of character. I guess it's a matter of opinion, but if you happen to find it out of character, I am sorry and I tried. 

_**Please Review**_


	8. Her Weakness

A/N: woot woot! another chapter! But I own Bleach in my dreams, just to let you know. oh! and please read the Author's notes at the bottom, kay? Thanks. sorry if there are any grammer/spelling errors.

* * *

"One... two... three..." Matsumoto put one finger down at a time, obviously counting. 

"No, that's not right. One... two... three..." She scowled. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Matsumoto?" He asked, confused. She was at his desk... writing? No, it couldn't be.

She looked up from the paper, "Oh! Good morning, taichou! How was training?"

"...fine"

"Humph, it doesn't sound like it was fine..." she observed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are _you_ fine? Why are you doing paperwork?"

She laughed out loud, "_Paperwork?!_ Oh! I'm making a list, that's all." So she wasn't doing paperwork after all.

"Listing what?"

Matsumoto scowled remembering why she was doing it, "Augh... Renji said I have too many weaknesses so I bet him that if we both make our own lists of each others weaknesses we can see who has more! The loser buys tonight!" she beamed.

He snorted, "You're obviously going to be the one buying"

"Taichou! How could you say such a thing?!"

"Never mind... how many do you have so far?"

"Ummm... 1) poky hair 2) too many tattoos 3) baboons and snakes are ugly..."

"That's_ it_? He probably has twenty written down for you! Can you even afford to buy all that sake?"

She laughed confidently, "No, but he has one weakness that is probably worth ten!"

"Which one?" he said indifferently.

"You mean _who_?"

His eyes flickered towards her showing that he had a spark of interest, "Who?"

"Rukia-chan, of course! And when I announce it to everyone, he'll be so embarrassed that he will be the one buying!"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No, she _is_ his biggest weakness, after all..." her voice faded as she started thinking of any others.

"Yea, and what's _your_ biggest weakness?"

"Ha! I'll have to think about that one!"

"I can think of ten right now... laziness, sake, sleeping, clothes-"

"Taichou! Those aren't weaknesses! I just happen to enjoy them! Besides, don't you have any weaknesses?"

He smirked, "I don't know, do I?"

He said it in such a way, Matusmoto felt her cheeks warm. Good thing he didn't know what _her_ biggest weakness was.

She smiled mischievously, "Ohh, I know! Your height!" she squealed.

"That's it. I'm going to help Renji with his list"

"Wait! _Taichoooouuu_!"

* * *

Okay, I have four things to say. So lets make a list! 

1) Highschool is starting tomorrow and I'm _freaking_ out so if anyone could be ever so kind and tell me how _fun_ highschool is (to comfort me), I would appreciate it... lol. I'm hopeless.

2) I found an awesome new anime so if you like love that isn't measured in height -coughHitsuMatsucough- then check out my profile. I dedicated my last day of summer solely to watching it. Yup, its _that_ good.

3) Since I'm now completely addicted to Htisumatsu I have an angsty new oneshot if you haven't read it.. Its under my profile too.

4) **Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you all so I hope you enjoyed this!! -giant hugs to all!-** goodness, I'm so cheesy.


	9. Hugs

**Title**: Hugs  
**Summary**: Because hugs are as good as therapy.

**A/N: **-laugh- long time no see! but I have updated and even though it's not satisfying hitsumatsu fluff, I hope it's a satisfying chapter. Thanks for all the support for such a pitiful collection, but I someday plan to update it with something awesome so keep your eyes out!

* * *

Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division lay amidst wires and the constantly beeping machines of the fourth division hospital. It was dark inside the room, for no one had bothered to turn on a lamp. The atmosphere was heavy and stressed, so much so that one could even feel the weight of the tension. 

His breaths came even, but in an erotic way like a tidal wave before it hits. Machines went off all around him and he cursed it all under his breath, tempted to rip the tubes from his bruised body. He pressed his head into the pillow and scowled deeply. His eyes shone angrily, teal eyes blazing in the empty darkness.

He heard the screen door fly open, but he was too tired to care. The light from the lamp filled every corner. Hitsugaya squinted, ready to send away the person who dared interrupt his rest.

There in the doorway, stood his fuku-taicho. She whispered his name soundlessly before walking over to him. He slowly drew his gaze to her, noticing the worry etched across her face. Her eyes watered over and she wrung her hands anxiously.

He shifted so he was sitting on the bed. He ran a hand down his face. "Matsumoto, I--"

She drew him into her arms before he could continue. The curtain of hair fell over his shoulders tickling his neck, and her breasts pressed against his back with less force than usual, in an almost gentle embrace. She pursed her lips and rested her head on his, savoring the caress of his silver hair that sent small tremors up her jaw. He sighed into her, forgetting his protests, forgetting everything.

She tightened her hold on his small frame. "T-taichou... I'm so sorry," she said, her voice strangled.

Words failed him at that moment so he just nodded, understanding her sympathy. He leaned against her, relishing her smooth and strong arms that were wrapped protectively around him. And her warmth, _God,_ her warmth was more than he needed, enveloping him in a blanket of comfort.

"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again as tears ran down her cheeks and into his hair.

He broke free of her arms, his back still to her. "Don't be sorry," he said while dragging his aching body off the bed.

Even the strongest of people fell apart. He knew this, of course, but witnessing it was something entirely different. Matsumoto's tears alone threw him off his axis. Together, they worked as a team, balancing and centering each other. If one of them wasn't strong—No, he couldn't think that way.

He walked leisurely into the bathroom, just to get away from it all. The mirror surprised him, showing him a weak and broken captain. He growled before turning on the water roughly so it was at full force. He cupped his hands under the sink and splashed it onto is face. The cold felt good against his warm skin. He peeled off his shirt and splashed the water over himself again, feeling the droplets run down his toned chest.

He looked up at the mirror again, and instead saw Matsumoto. He noticed that she looked worse than he did. Locks of bronze hair were tossed askew, arms holding herself around her waist. She was disheveled, struggling to keep herself in one place, feeling as if she would explode in all directions.

"It wasn't your fault," he mumbled heavily. He looked at her through the mirror, gripping the edges of the sink tightly.

She bit her lip and turned away. He didn't understand. He didn't understand the torment she'd gone through, waiting for him to recover, to even wake up. Just to see his eyes, even in anger, was such a relief.

"But it was my duty to protect--"

"Don't talk to me about duties, Matsumoto. I didn't step in front of that damn hollow because of duty."

She strode over to him and tenderly placed her hand on the nape of his neck. He twitched and held the edges of the sink until his knuckles turned white.

"I know," she said, running her fingers down the new scar that tore through his back. His muscles tensed involuntarily and he closed his eyes.

"I know."


	10. Determination

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, but I wish I owned Hitsugaya... he would fit perfectly in my closet!**  
**

**A/N**: So this is **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** the awesome piece I was going to update with. That is still a work in progress, but I did decide to update with this cute and different style of writing, just to give a little more variety to this collection.

* * *

** Determination**

* * *

"Taichou!" 

"What?"

"Let's go shopping!"

"What for?"

"A new couch, this old one is killing me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get too comfortable."

"But that's the point!"

"I can't have you sleeping all day."

"But this old one hurts!"

"Than don't sleep on it!"

"But everyone needs their sleep!"

"Not the people who get too much of it."

"Oh, come on!"

"It's a waste Matsumoto, don't ask me again."

"Fine, I guess I'll sleep in your bed tonight since--"

"What—No! Absolutely not!"

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Not in my bed."

"Then where?"

"I don't know, the ground?"

"The ground?! But it's so uncomfortable!"

"Your couch or the ground, take your pick."

"What kind of choice is that, they both kill my back!"

"Good, than instead of sleeping you can get some work done."

"Do you want me to be grumpy in the morning?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Just wait until you get a tired fuku-taichou on your hands."

"A tired one must be better than a sleeping one."

"_Taichouuu_, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so—so annoying!"

"Because you're asking for things you don't need."

"But I didn't ask for you to be so aggravating, besides I do need my back!"

"You'll be fine without it."

"Since when have you seen anyone function without a spinal cord?"

"Many times."

"You're lying"

"Yup."

"Urgh! That's it, I'm sleeping in your bed tonight."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you are not."

"Now I'm determined."

"Fine! I'll get your damned couch!"

"No, I think your bed is better."

"MATSUMOTOO!!"


	11. Birds

* * *

_This chapter was inspired by the song, Birds by Kate Nash. I do not own Bleach. _

* * *

_ooOooOoo _**  
**

**Birds**

_ooOooOoo _**  
**

* * *

Tenth Division captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya, was always afraid of birds.

Everything about them made him grimace with a familiar revulsion that he's always had for them, even when he lived in the outskirts of Rukongai.

It began on a fateful summer day, the sun was smoldering hot and the air seemed to stand still, unyielding to the gentle summer breeze that yearned to pass through.

And there he was, peacefully chewing the last watermelon of the harvest, the juice running down his young features wearing a smug smirk. Bringing the last piece of the moist fruit to his mouth, he—

He shouted, "Give it back, you filth!" while chasing the mongrel with wings across the yard, until it flew away.

Finding a stone on the ground, he picked it up and heaved it into the air after the wretched bird that stole his delightful summer evening.

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori said shyly, wishing she hadn't seen the odd episode, "don't be mean to the bird, it was only hungry!"

He sat back down and held his chin in his hands. "Yeah, well I was hungry too and I don't go stealing whatever those things eat!"

Hinamori giggled, "I bet you will now after what that bird did."

He scowled and shook his head, "I never want to go near one of those things again."

And ever since that day, Hitsugaya saw nothing but thieves in the sky. But there were other casualties as well, even though he swore never to see them again,

It was inevitable.

**ooOooOoo**

Walking through the Shinigami Academy during one of his first days, he crossed paths with another one of those flying thieves.

He couldn't see properly thanks to the whirlwinds of dust before him, and seemingly out of nowhere flew this thing right through the dust. He squinted his eyes to see just what the hell it was and—

"Oooww!"

People gasped, "Hitsugaya, are you okay?"

"That damn bird," he huffed, holding his head, "It flew right into my eye!"

Now they were not only thieves, but eye-poking villains.

**ooOooOoo**

_Hyōrinmaru_

The name of his zanpakuto, his soul, his power.

He mouthed its name for the first time, the syllables rolling over his tongue, tasting the name that was so familiar but just newly revealed.

When he saw the magnificent creature before him, he was nothing short of amazed.

An ice dragon shielded in resplendent scales, capturing every ray of the sun and returning it back into the receiving atmosphere. His eyes a piercing crimson red, slicing its focus and sealing it with ice.

_Hyōrinmaru_ was one of the only ice zanpakutos in Soul Society along with Kuchiki Rukia's whose was the most beautiful but he knew his was to be the most powerful.

And yet… looking at the extraordinary creature before him, he felt a tinge of awkwardness for it had…

…wings.

**ooOooOoo**

He remembered arriving late to an important meeting and panting when he arrived at the double doors leading to Yamamoto's hall. Matsumoto stood waiting for him.

"Matsumoto?" He breathed heavily, running his hand down his face, "We're late!" He grabbed hold of her hand and began to push open the doors.

She stopped him. "Taichou…there's something--"

He groaned, "Matsumoto! I don't have time for this, let's go!"

"Taichou," she bit her lip, "There's something in your hair."

He looked at her. "My… hair?"

She nodded.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the double doors and led her inside to meet one of the most embarrassing meetings of his life and the only thing Matsumoto could offer at the end of the day was one simple phrase,

"At least it matched!"

**ooOooOoo**

One of the coldest winters he remembered was the one where he took a walk with Matsumoto… and saw a bird.

He thought it odd, for of what he knew, birds were supposed to leave during wintry weather.

Another point for winter.

Regardless, the wayward flying bird sat upon a snow dusted branch that once held rainbow leaves now fallen and crusted into the ground below where they strode beneath.

It noticed them first, cocking its head in a feathery manner and peeping once or twice before Matsumoto looked up to find the cherry red bird looking at them with black, searching eyes.

And then the bird began to sing. The song was burdened and melancholy, its notes sharply stabbing the cold and frozen air as it sung a melody of missed springs and long forgotten migrations.

Setting his scowl, and lifting his hand to shoo the aggravating creature that made annoying noises, he heard another's tune join the bird's.

Matsumoto's.

He stood still, listening to her voice, so serene and pure, laced with an immortal sorrow he had recognized before, but forgot when.

"Matsumoto"

She stopped then, and so did the bird.

The song ceased to be nothing more but the tree's memory.

"Why did you stop?"

She looked at him questioningly. "I thought you … wanted me to."

"…Do you like to sing, Matsumoto?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes," she whispered, "I do."

"Can you sing… once more?"

Her smile dimmed the gleam of the crystal snow and she laughed, "Of course, Taichou."

"For me?"

She looked at him and said nothing for the longest while until she finally inhaled the sweet wintry air to sing. The song was no longer of sorrow or sadness, but of a cold winter, warmed by tender feelings.

And the song was his.

**ooOooOoo**

That was the winter before their mission into the real world to defeat the arrancars. He learned then that birds were the same, living or dead, they were flying pests.

And that was what he thought of them, observing them fly from the roof of Orihime's apartment. He wanted to watch the sunset, but the nuisances kept flying through the sky in packs, stubbornly ignoring his glare that willed them to fall out of the sky at once.

So involved in his gandering, he had not known she was behind him, watching the birds as well.

"Taichou"

His eyes widened with realization, but he did nothing but acknowledge her, "Matsumoto"

She sat next to him with an unsaid invitation, leaning back on her hands and looking at him with a concerning interest.

She ran a hand through locks of copper hair, "I was looking for you, taichou."

"And you found me."

"No," she remarked, "You seem to be somewhere far away."

He glanced at her then back to the sun. "I'm right here."

"Well now you are, but I've been standing here forever and you--"

He closed his eyes and began to rub them free of the neon light from the sun. "How long have you been there."

"I told you I've been standing here forever and you--"

"Shhh, Matsumoto. Look." He pointed to the setting sun, drowning into the horizon to be born into another world.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, tilting her head so her hair fell over her shoulder and he caught a trace of her scent. Like citrus and vanilla, he determined.

"Ah," she giggled, looking somewhere else, "Look at the birds!"

Hesitantly, his gaze made it to where she was pointing and he squinted, but found nothing.

"Look how high they can fly, taichou."

He looked closer, and for the first time noticed how far in the sky their wings could take them, fighting against every wisp of wind that took them away from their goal.

"See how they fly with so many others? And how they all stay together… but that one…" she observed a certain bird that seemed to have been left behind.

Looking back, he could have marked down a hundred reasons why she was beautiful simply looking at the abandoned bird with a timeless look in her eye, but there was only one evident sign of beauty he took note of in that one moment.

He decided against her hair, cascading down her back in a waterfall of iridescent strands of gold, against her wistful smile of her lips the color a soft rose on a spring day, and against her fair skin, radiating with the suns warmth.

He caught her gaze and decided that her eyes were the most breathtaking of all, like mirrors reflecting the spectacular sunset.

"Don't worry," he said, his gaze unwavering, "Look. That bird is flying higher than the rest… "

* * *

_Birds can fly so high_

_And they can shit on your head_

_Until they almost fly into your eye_

_And make you feel worse yet_

_But when you look at them_

_And you see that they're beautiful_

_That's how I feel about you_

* * *

And Matsumoto, he decided, was like a bird.

* * *

As I said before, this chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs by Kate Nash... I love her music. Anyways, I don't think this is an 'awesome' piece, but I laughed while I was writing it and I think its lighthearted and fun, so I guess that makes up for the lack of awesomeness... XD Thank You!

**_Please Review _**

* * *


	12. Taichou

"Taichou."

Time stilled.

The reaction on her face is incomprehensible. Her features seemed to scrawl out different emotions in an unorganized way, you hate to love that about her. She is never _one_ thing at _one_ time. She is _everything_ in one.

You cannot tell what she is thinking as she gingerly, slowly takes steps towards you, sensually swaying her hips as the wind plays with her hair. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips, opening wider the closer she gets to you.

The coherent, sensible side of your mind seems to be frozen and for a moment you don't know whether it was your doing or hers. She touches your nose with her finger and giggles at your reaction. Her finger stays on your nose as she looks at you, desire burning in her eyes and you forget you ever had a sensible side.

You realize that you want her right then and there, to take her and never return to the rational part of the world.

"Taichou," she whispers and you exhale sharply through your nose which her finger still rests upon. You remember who you are again and you look away, to the sensible side.

She realizes this. Her finger runs down the side of your cheek, slowly lulling you back to her desire. She leaves burning trails on your face. Her finger reaches the hollow of your neck, sliding down the ridges of your throat. You forget who you are again and time moves as fast as her hand.

You look to her once more and she smiles victoriously. But she still does not win, not yet. She pulled you back, but you still had the upper hand. You were her _captain_, after all. You hold her gaze as her eyes fill with gasoline like a cup fills with water. You wait. This tortures her, you can tell as you wait for dangerous liquid in her eyes to reach the brim.

She suddenly smiles and catches you off guard. Her teeth were captivatingly white, glistening as if they declared she was going to get her way. She knows you must give in. You always give in.

A growl emits from the deepest part of your throat, an almost savage sound as it rumbles against her finger. Her smile brightens, it tortures _you_ this time.

The torture seemingly goes on forever and the only difference between her eyes and your own was the gasoline and the awaiting spark.

But you know how to catch her off guard as well and you smile, letting the gasoline surround you completely, drowning you. Her smile disappears for only a moment, and in that moment you light the spark.

Time stilled.

She echoes your smile, and then _everything_ explodes.


	13. Stained Steps

* * *

**Stained Steps**

_He knew the pathway like the back of his hand, stained with ink _

* * *

The air was thick and heavy, hanging emptily in the ominously dark hallway. He could not see his way, but he knew the way. How many times he walked this hall, he didn't know, but his feet seemed to memorize the patterns of the old floorboards beneath him, slightly rising and curving with time. Usually, it took him 32 steps to reach the end, this time he couldn't see the end and he did not count.

He breathed deeply, for there did not seem like enough air to fill his lungs. His tongue was dry, pressed hard to the roof of his mouth. His arms hung uselessly by his sides, swaying with his slow step. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, running down the hollow of his neck.

Slowly, he pushed the door open with the base of his palm, moist with perspiration. He blinked twice, letting his eyes adjust to the heated darkness. His usually organized desk stood in the corner, papers thrown across, weighed down by pens. Pens clogged with the seemingly never-ending black thread caught inside and abandoned hours, days, years ago. The couch was vacant, void of its inhabitant, blankets tossed in frustration and fury, falling to the floor in a blur of pale pink, white and sheer blue.

He lit a lantern and watched the flame stand straight in the breathless atmosphere, lighting up his face, defining the shadows of his stiff features. He looked around again and exhaled before he walked to his desk and sat in the rigid chair. He curled and uncurled his hand, watching the muscles coil underneath his worn, skin. Languidly, he held the pen in his hand and touched it to the page. He stared at the empty paper, lit only by the golden light of the lantern until the black thread spilled through the spout of the pen like it had so many times before. The line curved in ways familiar to him, sharp and painful as he carved pathways visited so many times before, still deep and raw even after so much time had passed.

Finally it ended, he was done. He looked at the paper, clearly for the first time and his hand curled furiously, breaking the pen that he held in his hand. Jet black ink spilled through the creases of his palm, running down his arm, bleeding through the white cloth of his captain's robe. These were stains that would never fade.

He had written her name. _Matsumoto_. The deep scars were torn open, erupting in flames as he watched her name become nothing more than a pile of ashes at his feet, mixing with the dust on the floorboards.

He heard something, echoing in his ears, but it was only the wind, ruffling the pages of paper off his desk and onto the floor. He breathed shakily and the flame disappeared. Closing his eyes, he thought he saw her, leaning in the doorway, arms crossed around her slender waist and her eyes… they were a soft sapphire, but as he looked closer, they were only the reflection of his own and she faded away with the wind.

He could not see the end and he did not know the way, but he followed her. He followed her into the dark, thick and heavy, hanging emptily around them. There was nothing but the sound of their sandals clapping against the floorboards, slightly rising and curving with time.

33 steps, he counted. 33 steps and they disappeared into colors of pale pink, white and sheer blue.

* * *

_This reminds me of the song "i'll Follow You Into The dark"! Well.. I Hitsumatsufied it, of course! I hope to update more often, but thanks for reading! I hope this chapter and the last were satisfactory... (I might re-do some of the previous ones -shivers from horridness- ) **Thanks again!** _

* * *


	14. Warm Me

* * *

**Warm Me**

* * *

She was wearing leg-warmers. They warmed your legs, he suspected as he looked at the fabric that only cared to cover her ankles to her knees, leaving her thighs un-warmed under her pink miniskirt. Why didn't she wear pants if her legs were cold? And if she was cold why didn't she just wear more clothing?

It was winter and they were in Orihime's apartment, or to be more precise, Matsumoto was with Orihime in the kitchen and he was sitting on the couch, thinking about these odd "leg-warmers" that deceived people into thinking that they were useful.

"Eat this!" She chirped, holding something in front of his mouth. He frowned, still looking at the wine-colored cloth that was wrapped around her calves.

"No."

"Oh come on! Orihime and I made it! Please?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Matsumoto?"

"No... say yes!"

"No."

She groaned dramatically and pranced back into the kitchen. He watched her wine-colored, covered, legs. She took the leg "warmers" with her a few weeks later.

"You should give them back," he advised her because they were just sleeves to put on your legs.

She admired them as she walked, brushing her legs against each other, relishing the softness of the material. "She won't notice, she said she only wore them once!"

"For good reason."

Her brow tightened and she looked at them again. "You just don't understand--"

"I don't."

But he understood once he noticed that they were so much easier to remove than pants.

* * *

_Gah! hope you liked. Short, but too the point...a very steamy point. lol. And if you didn't understand the last chapter it's practically... he's walking into his office, it's dusty and it still has things the way they were before matsumoto died, then he wrote her name unconciously, burns the paper, sees her, then follows her "into the dark". aw._


End file.
